kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Delta
Kamen Rider Delta (仮面ライダーデルタ, Kamen Rider Deruta?) is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the 2003-2004 Japanese television series Kamen Rider 555. The Delta Gear was the first set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. It never moved past the prototype stage. The Suit has more power and speed than the Faiz and Kaixa Gears, but significantly less functional - lacking any sort of close range and long range weaponry and lacking a support vehicle. Fictional character biography Early appearances of the Delta Gear are regarded with something akin to horror, as the mere presence of the Delta Gear's wearer inspired fear and dread in Orphnochs as well as other Kamen Riders. The Delta Gear was coveted and transferred around by several members of the Ryūsei School, until it was taken by Kitazaki (Dragon Orphnoch) of Lucky Clover, until he became bored with it. It was once again tossed around from person to person until Shūji Mihara was appointed its primary user. Some side effects include the user becoming mentally unstable and developing an addiction to using the Gear, as well as developing minor Orphnoch-like powers. Those with a strong enough will can use the Delta Gear properly (for example, Saya Kimura of Ryuseiji was able to use it properly; however, it may have well contributed to her illness which caused her inability to fend off Aki Sawada/Spider Orphnoch when he killed her). By the end of the series, the Delta Gear was still intact; it is assumed Mihara is still carrying it. Users A total of 10+ humans and Orphnochs have worn the Delta Belt and successfully transformed into Kamen Rider Delta (even just ever so briefly) at one time or another during the TV series. List order by appearance (excluding minor experimental human guinea pig failures): 1. Ryūsei School (流星塾, Ryūsei-juku?) student 1 2. Ryūsei School student 2 3. Ryūsei School student 3 4. Saya Kimura (木村 沙耶, Kimura Saya?) 5. Kitazaki / Dragon Orphnoch (北崎 / オラゴンオルフェノク, Kitazaki / Doragon Orufenoku?) 6. Masato Kusaka (草加 雅人, Kusaka Masato?) 7. Shūji Mihara (三原 修二, Mihara Shūji?, Main wearer of the Delta Gear) 8. Takumi Inui / Wolf Orphnoch (乾 巧 / ウルフオルフェノク, Inui Takumi / Urufu Orufenoku?) 9. Rina (for about five seconds before she got knocked out of it) 10. Kyōji Murakami / Rose Orphnoch (村上 峡児 / ローズオルフェノク, Murakami Kyōji / Rōzu Orufenoku?) For reasons unknown, the Delta Gear was absent from the movie Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost; neither Shūji Mihara or Kamen Rider Delta appeared. Abilities The Delta Gear give the wearer the following abilities when they transform. Punch: 3.5 Tons of pressure Kick: 8 Tons of pressure Jump: 38m Run: 100m / 5.7 seconds Armor Information The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. Full Metal Lung: The chest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand light Anti-tank weaponry. Global Feeler: The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. Photon Blood: A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. Photon Streams: The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformed. Photon Terminals: Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. Sol Foam/Metal: Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. Ultimate Finder: The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of x-ray vision. Delta Gear The Delta Gear is a collection of high-tech items developed by the Smart Brain corporation. When activated by the Mission Memory they turn into advanced weapon systems. They are usually stored inside a Smart Brain secured briefcase until needed. The Delta Gear is fundamentally different from the Faiz and Kaixa gear in terms of design, the phone fitting onto the Mover mounted on the belt's side rather than flipping into the center of the driver, as well as lacking any other weaponry. The Delta Gear is also conspicuous compared to the other gears considering most of its contents are modeled after actual weaponry rather than gadgets. Delta Mission Memory: A small metallic card key with the Delta symbol on it. When inserted into the Delta Blaster, it allows it to EXCEED CHARGE. SB-333B Delta Driver: A high tech looking belt that generates the photon streams for the Kamen Rider armor. If the belt is removed, the armor disappears. It is the primary storage place for the Delta Mission Memory. Unlike the other gears, the Delta Gear's buckle is fixed into the middle, where the Gear's transgenerator is attached. The henshin device fits into the right hip like a pistol-holster. SB-333DV Delta Mover: This digital camcorder is the primary weapon of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the Delta Mover to create the Delta Blaster, a large pistol that serves as Delta's primary weapon. As the Delta Blaster, it's view screen can act as a long range targeting scope once the mission memory has been inserted. The name 'Mover' is a pun on what the digital camcorder captures: a movie. SB-333P Delta Phone: This phone is the control unit of the Delta Gear. The Delta Phone can be connected to the Delta Mover mounted on the hip to create the Delta Blaster. Oddly enough, the Delta phone is not a phone at all, but a gun-handle with a trigger and phone antenna that becomes the handle of the Delta blaster. The design may be inspired on some Walkie-Talkies that have the form of a grip. Whereas the Faiz and Kaixa phones are touch-tone activated, the Delta phone is voice activated; the number commands are input verbally. Unlike the Faiz and Kaixa phones, the Delta Phone serves only as a control device for the Delta Gear and the transgenerator that powers the Gear is actually part of the Delta Driver. SB-VX0 Jet Sliger: A jet-powered combat bike that can fly, spin 360° on the spot, and packs an incredible amount of firepower. Delta Command Codes The Delta Gear has several command codes that must be spoken into the Delta Phone or Blaster to perform different functions. "Henshin" After verbally entering the code, the Delta Phone will say “STANDING BY”. When the Delta Phone is inserted into the Delta Mover (which must be on the Delta Driver), it will say “'COMPLETE,”' followed by a series of beeping tones and a more computerize voice that says "DELTA", a reference to Kamen Rider Super-1's Henshin. The wearer will then be transformed into Kamen Rider Delta. "Fire" When this code is entered, it will say “BURST MODE”. The Delta Blaster can fire 3 consecutive bursts of energy at once. It has 12 bursts until it must be recharged. "Charge" If the Delta Blaster is empty and this code is entered, it will say “CHARGE” and will proceed to recharge all weapons power. This will take about 5 seconds. "3, 8, 2, 1" When this code is entered, the phone will say “JET SLIGER, COME CLOSER”. It will summon the SB-VX0 Jet Sliger combat bike. "Kick" When the Delta Mission Memory is inserted into the Delta Blaster, it will say "READY" and extend 3 barrels out the front of the Delta Blaster. When the command code is entered, it will say "EXCEED CHARGE". This will allow Delta to perform Lucifer's Hammer, a kick attack similar to Faiz's Crimson Smash attack, or Kaixa's Gold Smash except instead of coming from a Pointer, the Photon Stream is shot from the Delta Mover and when it connects, it stuns the adversary, in which the Rider executes either a bicycle kick or a front dropkick into the stream, causing the Orphnoch's destruction. The Lucifer's Hammer technique is appears to be somewhat stronger than the other Rider Kicks. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555